YGO karaoke
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Rating for possible chapters in the future. Just as the title says, the Yugioh cast does Karaoke and stuff. Should be lots of fun, eh?
1. One More Day

Peggi-Reviews already? Wow. That was fast. Well, I don't own YGO or any of its contents. I don't own this song, or the lyrics. I'd like to thank WhiteLightning for reviewing. Also, I got another review from Just Another Obseesive Fangirl who requested a song from Pegasus to Rebecca. Pegasus must be very special cuz I also got a request from Yami'sGrl who requested a song from Pegasus to Cecelia.  
  
Joey-Kay, here's how this'll go. Since Yami'sGrl made a request first, the song to Cecelia will come in this chapter. But in the second chapter the song to Rebecca will sung, which is kinda good cuz Peggi has a perfect song to Cecelia, but needs to think of one for Rebecca. So, here goes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Singer:Maxamillion Pegasus Song:One More Day Sung to:Cecelia Pegasus  
  
Maxamillion Pegasus was sitting in the big office watching home videos of he and Cecelia. There were clips of them at parties, small vacations, or just goofing off in front of the camera. Suddenly, Pegasus realized how different his life without his beloved Cecelia really was. How lonely and empty his life was. As these thoughts rolled through his mind, he began to sing a song. An ode to his darling Cecelia.  
  
Last night I had a crazy dream. A wish was granted just for me, It could be for anything. I didn't ask for money, Or a magic Malibu, I simply wished, For one more day with you.  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek, wishing that his one true wish, being reunited with Cecelia, could come true. He stared at the screen. There was a clip of Cecelia's 17th birthday. She was dressed in a beautiful pastel pink dress. She looked like an angel to Pegasus. He continued to sing.  
  
One more day. One more time. One more sunset baby, I'd be satisfied. But then again, I know what it would do. Leave me wishin' still, For one more day with you. One more day.  
  
First thing I'd do is pray for time to stop. I'd unplug the telephone, Keep the TV off. I'd hold you every second, Say a million I love you's  
  
That's what I'd do, With one more day with you.  
  
One more day. One more time. One more sunset baby, I'd be satisfied. But then again, I know what it would do. Leave me wishin still, For one more day with you.  
  
One more day, One more time. One more sunset baby, I'd be satisfied, But then again, I know what it would do. Leave me wishin still, For one more day. Leave me wishin still for one more day, With you.  
  
He began to cry silently to himself. The tape was over, and he sat there in the darkness. He sang the song over and over in his mind. Images of her played in his brain, like his own movie, made of memories of her. He sat there thinking of Cecelia until he cried himself to sleep. He was alone. But not completely alone. Cecelia, in spirit form, came down from the heavens. She kissed him softly of the cheek. A few tears fell from her eyes and she began to whisper to him.  
  
Cecelia-Don't worry, my love. You are never alone, for, I am always with you. And one day you will be with me. But not today.  
  
Then a faint light began to glow around the angel and she slowly disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yami-*While handing a box of tissues to Peggi*Okay, well, Peggi can't talk right now because she made herself cry. But since I'm talking for her, I'm supposed to tell you that she dedicated this fic to her grandmother(who recently lost her son) and she wanted to say that she added that last part to tell everybody who has lost someone and thinks that they're alone that they're not.  
  
Peggi-Yeah.*sniff* cuz you always gots me*sniff*  
  
Bakura-How comforting. We don't have someone we know about. Or care about. We have her. Some stupid authoress who can't even do her own dedications.  
  
Ryou-Hey Yami! That wasn't nice!  
  
Peggi-anywayz,*sniff* if you liked this chapter, just review. In the next chapter I will be doing a song from Pegasus to Rebecca. (request from Just Another Obseesive Fangirl, as I have stated before.) Well, till next time, bye! 


	2. Crawling

Pegasus-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh or the song. You get the drill.  
  
Peggi-Okay, this is a song by Ryou.(finally) It was requested by Bakuras_Hell, like a long, long, long, time ago.(sorry Bakuras_Hell, for such a delay) enough said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Song:Crawling Sung by:Ryou  
  
Ryou looked into the bathroom mirror. He had finally gotten the cut above his eye to stop bleeding. He felt over the bruises. Bakura had beaten him again, this time worse than usual. As he cleaned himself up he began to sing.  
  
Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming/confusing This lack of self-control I fear is never ending Controlling/I can't seem  
  
To find myself again My walls are closing in (without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before So insecure  
  
His eyes filled up with tears. His pain seemed to be neverending.  
  
Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real  
  
Suddenly, Bakura breaks into the room. As he beat his hikari, screams and pleas for mercy could be heard throughout the house. As Ryou cried, the rest of the words to the song came like the tears.  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting/reacting Against my will I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting how I can't seem to find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in (without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real  
  
Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Consuming/confusing what is real This lack of self-control I fear is never ending Controlling/confusing what is real  
  
Bakura left Ryou to his suffering. Would Ryou's pain ever end? As the innocent boy re-sang the song he began to hate his Yami more and more. And then he decided to do the only thing he enjoyed. He fell asleep. For, when he was asleep he could dream of how he wished his life was. He could dream of life without his Yami.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peggi-Okay, well I'll try to type the one from Pegasus to Rebecca either later today or tomorrow.  
  
Mokuba-Don't forget to review! 


	3. Like a note, but it's an actual chapter!

Peggi-This is just Peggi here. Sorry I haven't updated recently.  
  
James-You haven't updated ANY of you ficcies recently.  
  
Peggi-You know what? Shaddup!  
  
Marik-Aren't you the pleasant one tonight?  
  
Peggi-Yes. *big fake commercial smile*  
  
Pegsi-Aren't you going to tell them WHY you haven't updated in forever?  
  
Peggi-Oh yeah! Well, we have company from out of state right now, my four cousins, and I've been really busy. *pant pant* somebody else continue for me!  
  
Seto-Okay.  
  
Peggi-NOT YOU SEDO KEEBA!  
  
Seto-O.O  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . . someone important  
  
Tea-Like me?  
  
Peggi-Yes.  
  
Tea-Okay. And as of July 2nd, Peggi will be in Las Cruces with two of her cousins. So updating will be almost impossible.  
  
Peggi-I won't have much computer access, so I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I actually feel truly terrible!  
  
Malik-(yami marik)So basically she won't be working on ANY of her fics for a while.  
  
Marik-And needless to say, some of her readers are going to want to kill her.  
  
Peggi-So, instead of just getting to the point and shutting up, I'm going to get to the point and then type in a bunch of nonsense. So, here begins the strangeness of 'The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar and The Insane Authoress' Intern Tea (short) Anzu (and) Wheeler (sweet). . . uh. . .dun ask!  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own anything! ANYTHING!  
  
Peggi-*snaps fingers and the E.D.D. (evil disclaimed dress) appears out of nowhere)  
  
E.D.D-*kills disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-*is badly mauled* OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. . . . .  
  
Every author/authoress in existence-^________________^  
  
Eevee Goddess of Light-Go Peggi!  
  
Nick-Poor disclaimer. I feel sorry for it.  
  
All authoresses minus Peggi-*give evil death glare*  
  
Peggi-I'd feel more sorry for me, if I were you.  
  
Nick-*who hasn't noticed the evil glares yet* How come?  
  
Peggi-*points to authoresses*  
  
Nick-*runs away screaming bloody murder*  
  
Peggi-Oh! Idea! Since I won't be updating ANY of my fics, and this is going to be posted for ALL of my fics, I'll add in a little bit of everything to make up for it. . . that made no sense. . .I don't know what I meant.  
  
Tea-I do! So it's okay!  
  
Peggi-^__________________________________________________________________^  
  
Marik-That didn't make sense to me, but whatever you wanna do. . . this IS your fic. . . I think.  
  
Peggi-It is. Now, for 'Attack of the Yamis' I got a request from Mistress of goth, Kenzie, and Annoying one to join in, here goes!  
  
Kenzie, Mistress of goth, and Annoying One are on the computer (actually, Annoying One is bothering Adelianna who is adding another chappie to 'Desert Rose' just cuz I said so!) and suddenly, they are transported to a haunted mansion where Weevil is a zombie and uh. . .well, since I don't wanna spoil anything from any fics, most of the info I'll give for each fic is inaccurate to the fics plot line, kay?  
  
All-Kay.  
  
Peggi-Kay.  
  
Mistress of goth-Should I even ask where we are?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .no.  
  
Kenzie-And who are you?  
  
Peggi-Peggi! And I'm speciaful!  
  
All-Um. . . okay.  
  
Marik-She's a little weird.  
  
Sophi-A LITTLE weird?  
  
Bakura-She's not weird at all. She's a psychopathic lunatic who doesn't deserve to live. . . and I'm a fool who just said that outloud in front of the psychopathic lunatic who just so happens to have Millennium Items AND authoress powers *gulp* *runs away while E.D.D is after him*  
  
All-*pull out bag of popcorn*  
  
Annoying One-I love a good teen slasher movie. Especially when the teen being slashed isn't acting, and it's not a movie, it's real life.  
  
Peggi-It's a good thing Bakura can't die. . .if he could, I would be mauled by a LOT of fangirls out there. . .and just for the records, I like everyone in the show. . . 'cept maybe Sedo Keeba, Eevil Weevil, and Keith. . . I just like to mess with everyone.  
  
Bakura-*limps back covered with scratches and bruises and looks like he was run over with a semi-truck* MESS WITH US? YOU CALL THIS MESSING WITH US?!  
  
Malik-She could have done worse. . .TRUST me.  
  
Bakura-I hate you Peggi. I really do.  
  
Peggi-*just giggles*  
  
Kenzie-Um. . .HELLO! US!  
  
Peggi-Oh, right. I'm Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar.  
  
Annoying One-I'm annoying. I'm the Annoying one. Do you know where the Evil One is?  
  
Peggi-Um. . . oh yeah! I borrowed him for a while to give your sister a break. I can always use an extra prisoner. . . I mean guest to torture. . . I mean hang out with.  
  
Evil One-*runs into room* Ah! It's Peggi!  
  
Peggi-How'd you get out?  
  
Evil One-She. . . made. . .me. . . watch. . . *gasp* Funny Bunny!  
  
Loud music-*is heard from somewhere in the room*  
  
Pegsi-Funny Bunny!? Where?!  
  
Peggi-Yal need to leave now. . .well, Kenzie, Evil One, Annoying One, and Mistress of goth, cuz I'll need you for later in my 'Attack of the Yamis' ficcy.  
  
Marik-That is IF you ever decide to update.  
  
All-*glare at Peggi*  
  
Peggi-*looks down, trying to look ashamed*  
  
Not Needed for Now People-*magically disappear*  
  
Peggi-I'm running out of plot for this note.  
  
Ghost from T.N.T.D-When do I appear in the fic?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .within the next couple o' chappies.  
  
Weevil-Why am I a zombie?  
  
Peggi-Cuz you're dead.  
  
Weevil-So why did I have to turn into a zombie?  
  
Peggi-*can't think of a good enough reason* cuz it's part of the plot?. . .  
  
Tea-You always say that to me when I ask something you can't answer.  
  
Peggi-shut up! Lemme alone!  
  
Marik-*is reading my e-mails* Um. . .the hottest thing since the invention of the sun?  
  
Peggi-Shut up Maru-Chan.  
  
James-Did you know your signature for your e-mails is REALLY long?  
  
Peggi-So?  
  
James-I dunno.  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .just since I'm trying to waste space (sound familiar, Tea?) here's my e-mail siggie:  
  
Lotz o' Love, The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar (And the Insane Authoress' Intern, Tea *short* Anzu *and* Wheeler *sweet* AKA, tiffany thoms)  
  
This is the rather boring and log signature of the demented authoress Peggi J. Crawford, the obsessed Pegasus and Marik fangirl and the #1 Yu-Gi-Oh! fan. And I'm on a sugar high right now...which isn't different from any other time...but I just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Marik-Why would they want to know that?  
  
Cuz this is my stupid signature and they will like whatever I tell them to like.  
  
Pegasus-You do realize that you can only boss the people in your fics around, don't you?  
  
Person reading this signature-Apparently she can control readers now.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Bakura-Hey! That's my evil villain laugh you b****!  
  
Yugi-He's the King of Games!  
  
All-Yugioh!  
  
Yugi-King of Games!  
  
Ryou-*reads what we have written so far* Um...Peggi, Bakura cussed...well, actually he said b with a bunch of stars after it, but that's a cencored cuss word.  
  
*slaps Bakura*  
  
Bakura-OOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Tattle tale...  
  
Ryou-^_^  
  
Pegasus-Was this supposed to be a signature?  
  
Yeah. Why?  
  
Pegasus-I was just wonderin' cuz this is the longest signature I've ever seen.  
  
Yup!!!!!!!!!!!! I do everything in fanfics nowadays! e-mails, letters, signatures, homework...my math teacher gets very confused, but he likes to read my fanfics on the back of my papers but he told me not to make them so long i have to staple an extra paper to the back. but he has told me that he reads them and that i should be in the writing club. Then he gave me $3,000,000 and I now live in Japan in Kazuki Takahashi's house with all of my favorite YGO people.  
  
All-.....  
  
Marik-You live in your own little world, don't you?  
  
Yup! But it's okay. they know me there.  
  
All-Facefault.  
  
Joey-Oh brother.  
  
Tea-You said it, Joey.  
  
Joey-Said what?  
  
Tea-Never mind. Let's just finish this pizza so we can break our 'eating the world's most pizzas in one hour' record.  
  
Joey-KAY!  
  
Joey & Tea-*continue to eat pizza*  
  
Well, I'm outa stuffs to say, so bye readers!!!!!  
  
Readers-FREEDOM!!!!!!!!*all run away from the insane authoress Peggi J. Crawford*  
  
The End...or is it?... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...etc...  
  
All Readers reading this ficcy-*are either asleep or VERY bored*  
  
Peggi-Well, I'd better end this now before I kill someone of boredom. . .then there will be BAD law suits! Well, bye! 


	4. Book of Days

Peggi-Bet none of you thought there'd be an update on this ficcy, did ya? Well, guess what? Here's the new chapter! It's from Pegasus to Cecelia, yeah, I know, I already have one but OH WELL, LEARN TO DEAL WITH IT for those of you who are complaining. That said, this one's for you, Shine Pegasus!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Pegasus was up late that night, staring at a portrait of Cecelia and in his sadness something came to mind.~  
  
One day, one night, one moment  
  
My dreams could be tomorrow  
  
One step, one fall, one falter  
  
East or west,  
  
~He was an artist, and when inspiration hits, it hits hard.~  
  
Over earth or by ocean  
  
One way to be my journey  
  
This way could be my  
  
Book of days  
  
~The words flowed from the pen as easily as water from a faucet. He was a painter, but occasionally he would write.~  
  
No day, no night, no moment  
  
Can hold me back from trying  
  
One flag, one fall, one falter  
  
I'll find my day maybe  
  
Far and away  
  
Far and away  
  
~Then, a tune came. A tune to fit with the words he'd created.~  
  
One day, one night one moment  
  
With a dream to be leaving  
  
One step, one fall, one falter  
  
Find a new world across a wide ocean  
  
This way became my journey  
  
This day brings together  
  
Far and away  
  
~And now the finishing touches~  
  
This day brings together  
  
Far and away  
  
Far and away.  
  
~And he titled it 'Book of Days' as he set his pen down. He reviewed his work, and this time, the words didn't come as mere words. The entire song played out with rhythm and the lyrics couldn't escape his mind.  
  
He sat there humming the tune out loud, the lyrics in his head. Alone with his song and his portrait of his beloved Cecelia.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-No, 'Book of Days' doesn't belong to me.  
  
Pegsi-*sigh* Or me. . .  
  
Peggi-Enya owns it. In case you're wondering, I sorta had to change it from the song just being sung to written and sung 'cause otherwise two Pegasus to Cecelia chapters would be redundant. Plus it was inspiration. . .okies, one more thing, I'll have a new chapter up soon, kay? It'll be for Anime Gal4 and I'm working on Autumn's request. I promise more updates soon, guys. 


	5. Bring me to Life

Peggi-This one is for Anime Gal4. I was trying to think of one from Marik to Isis, but I couldn't really think of one but then I was listening to this song with my friend Resa and she and I agreed that it fit Marik-to- Isis perfectly! I don't own Yugioh cuz Kazuki Takahashi does, I don't own this song, Evanescence does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Singer: Marik to Isis  
  
Marik was frustrated with Isis. He WAS evil. . .he WAS. There was no good in him at all.  
  
Isis-I won't let you fall to your hatred. There is good in you, whether you'll admit it or not, Marik, you know it's true.  
  
~*~  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
~Marik-No. . .I will not admit something that isn't true.  
  
He held up the Millennium Rod, threatening her with it.  
  
Isis-Marik, would you use your item on your own flesh and blood?  
  
Marik-If you stand in my way, I'm afraid I will be forced to.  
  
But Marik remembered how things used to be when he and Isis were closer. . .friends, almost.  
  
~*~  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your trust without your love sister, only you are the life among the dead  
  
~The only person in this world that loved him and wanted what was best was his sister, and here he was, pushing her aside. But it was her fault! Why wouldn't she just side with him?  
  
~*~  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
~Marik fell into his sister's arms crying, realizing what he'd done. What he could've done had she not been there for him.  
  
Marik-Sister, I'm so sorry!  
  
She looked into her brother's teary eyes.  
  
Isis-It's okay, everything will be alright now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Well, instead of making him actually sing, I did it this way. Sorta like a song within the story that Marik does, but doesn't actually sing. . .the plot worked better that way.  
  
Marik-Thanks for not making me sing.  
  
Peggi-Enjoy while it lasts, who knows, someone else may request you again!  
  
Marik-O.O  
  
Peggi-*laughing* well, hope you all enjoyed! I'm pretty sure I've done all the requests so far, but I still haven't thought of one from Pegsi to Rebecca, oh and there was one request that I wasn't sure of. From 'Malik to serenity'. . .was that Malik (Yami Marik) or Malik (the hikari)? I really want to put it up for you but I want to make sure I get the right person(yeah it makes a difference)  
  
All-BYE!!! 


End file.
